


Doll Me Up

by thranduils1



Series: Doll Me Up [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Possessive Tony Stark, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: On good days, you and Tony were a power couple. You, a perfect trophy wife with your hands in local charities to promote a wholesome image. Tony, business man but sullied with organized crime. He indulged in his illegal gambling, extortion, and political corruption. And he indulged in his escort business. Hell, that is where he had found you. You were a brat, and he loved a challenge.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/You, tony stark x reader, tony stark x you
Series: Doll Me Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194422
Comments: 34
Kudos: 74





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3/4/2021

**Tony, 11:32pm**

Where the hell are you?

**Tony, 11:44pm**

You can stop being a bitch now, Y/N. Get your ass home before I really lose my temper

**Y/N, 11:47pm**

Yeah, cause that makes me want to come back. Prick

**Tony, 12:12am**

Why the fuck is there a charge on your card for a plane ticket?

**Tony, 12:13am**

I will cut your card off

**Y/N, 12:15am**

And leave me stranded? Great plan

**Tony, 12:17am**

Get home NOW

**Y/N, 12:20am**

Sorry, gotta turn my phone on airplane mode. 😘😘😘 Have fun sleeping alone

You smirked seeing Tony was trying to call you now. You hummed to yourself, sending Tony to voicemail before switching your phone into airplane mode. You slipped your phone into your Balenciaga handbag, stretching your legs out. You noticed your shoes and frowned, remembering at the sight of them you had not changed into something more practical. The Rockstud heels were gorgeous but you did not want to spend the whole flight wearing them. You undid them and kicked them to the side. You sighed, as reality sunk in that it was going to be hard to relax in this tight, off shoulder mini dress you were also wearing.

Sighing you pressed your button and waited impatiently for a stewardess to come over. You missed your private jet, but you could not have taken that without Tony putting a stop to it.

“Hey, sorry, can I grab a blanket?” you asked. “Just wanna… you know, cover myself.”

“Of course, I’ll be right back.”

You noticed a man across the way was sneaking lewd glances at you and you rolled your eyes. You had had enough of men tonight, a scowl coming to your face thinking of Tony again. You had been in fights before this and took off because you knew it pissed him off. But this was the furthest you had gone; actually taking a plane somewhere to get to a different state. Even for a couple days. Tony had to be seething and that brought a self-satisfied smirk to your face now. You got off on pissing daddy off.

The stewardess came back with your blanket and you thanked her.

“Do you want anything to drink? Vodka cranberry, perhaps?”

“Oh, I can’t have alcohol right now,” you told her, touching your stomach.

“Oh, okay. Well, we do have a lovely virgin raspberry mojito?”

“A water with some lemon is perfectly fine,” you told her.

The flight from LAX to SeaTac was not going to take that long, so no need for food. Especially since it was past midnight. Plus, you had eaten at the movie screening before you and Tony had gotten into the argument. You had tried to keep it quiet in one of the back rooms, but you knew some people had heard it. Tony had made sure of that.

Tony probably would not sleep alone like you had said to simply be a bitch. He was a huge fan of angry sex and he was going to have to find it elsewhere. It would distract him for a little bit, but he soon would be back to going crazy wondering what you were doing and where you were. You imagined he would be on the phone with the credit card company the moment they were open to get information about where your flight was heading to.

On good days, you and Tony were a power couple. You, a perfect trophy wife with your hands in local charities to promote a wholesome image. Tony, business man but sullied with organized crime. He indulged in his illegal gambling, extortion, and political corruption. And he indulged in his escort business. Hell, that is where he had found you. You were a brat, and he loved a challenge.

You played with your ring on your left finger as the movie you chose started to play. Tony normally did not like when you ran off on him; he hated losing control. But his temper was going to be inflamed further now since you were carrying his child. The thought came that maybe you were pushing him too far with this little stunt but too late to back out now.


	2. Chapter One

There were three voicemails when you turned your phone back on in the airport terminal.

**Voicemail, 12:22am**

“Y/N, I swear to GOD if you don’t answer your fucking phone the second you land, I’m going to make sure you don’t walk right for a fucking week when I get you back in my hands!”

**Voicemail, 12:57am**

“I am tempted to leave you stranded without any fucking money! How the fuck would you like that? Having to call me to come bail you the fuck out? I’ll make you get on your goddamn knees and beg. Call. Me.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” you snickered.

Tony would never though; you found it impossible. He could not stand the thought of you not having money to shield yourself from the world if he was not there. You needed to be inside, pampered.

You snorted before listening to the next message.

**Voicemail, 1:27am**

“When I find out where you’ve gone, you bet your ass I’m going to be right on the plane there and you’re not going to like it when I find you! Do you understand me! So, make this easier on yourself and call me back!”

You took the opportunity to text him back.

**Y/N, 3:29am**

_Don’t waste your time or jet fuel. Just leave me alone for a bit. God._

You dialed your friend Xavier, it going to voicemail the first time. Annoyed, you called him again, taking note it was after 3:30am. On the fourth attempt, he answered.

“What the hell do you want, Y/N? If you’re drunk and woke me up—”

Brightly, you told him, “Come get me.”

There was a moment’s pause, before he asked perplexed, “What?”

“I’m at SeaTac.”

“The hell do you mean you’re at SeaTac?”

“I flew here,” you told him nonchalantly as you could. “On a whim. And I don’t want to take an Uber alone. I’ll give you gas money! Promise.”

“Where… what?” He was groggy still.

“I’ll stay at your place for a couple nights?”

He was quiet again for a few moments before asking, “You don’t wanna get a hotel room…?”

“Of course you want to do that.”

“Bitch, I live in a studio. Why would I not want to take advantage of some more space?”

“Point taken. But ugh, hurry!” You whined, leaning against the wall. “I’m in really tall heels and I don’t have a coat. I’m cold.”

“Are you outside?”

“No, in the aiport. The dress is just really short.”

Xavier snorted at this. “Of course it is. Where’s Tony?”

“At home. We got into a fight,” you told him shortly.

“So, you flew here…?”

“Yeah, I didn’t wanna go home and see his stupid face. So, I came here. Straight from the party really. Hold on, let me check hotels in the area.” You pulled your phone down to google and scroll through options. “Ugh, I don’t wanna be downtown though. But that’s where all the nice hotels are at… Oh, this place has a renaissance Brad Pitt photo on a pillow.”

“Please. Get that. Just on principal.”

“Okay but this other place has a better bathroom set up.”

“Is that really important?”

“Yes, I want a relaxing bath. And it has a great view of the sound. There’s two-bedroom suites that don’t require extended stays. But, love, I don’t want to sleep alone… and I trust you for that.”

Xavier chortled, “Scout’s honor. Your pussy does not interest me in the slightest. What’s the name then?”

“Thompson. Get here!”

“I’m moving, I’m moving,” Xavier told you and you heard shuffling in the background of the call.

You added before he could hang up, “And bring your phone charger. And some sweats and a shirt. I meant it when I said I left directly from the party. All I’ve got is my purse.”

“You are ridiculous,” Xavier laughed. “It’s going to take me at least a half hour. Don’t let your phone die!”

Tony was calling again, and you sighed annoyed, sending him to voicemail. By now he would know your phone as at least back on and know you sent him to voicemail yet again.

**Y/N, 3:41am**

_My phone is getting low and I need it to contact a hotel so I’m not going to answer._

Your anger was beginning to subside, but you were not ready to give in just yet.

Dialing the hotel, you waited for the front desk to answer. “Yes, I would like to set up a two-bedroom suite if there are any available? There are? Perfect. Oh, right now, please. I’ve just landed at the airport. Yes, yes of course. My card number is….”

Tony would not even have to call the credit card company at this rate with this new charge showing up.

<><><>

**Two years ago…**

_“Are you sure that’s what you want me to do, Y/N? I could really mark you up that way,” Tony purred._

_You peered over your shoulder, giving him a pleading look. You had just asked him to hit you again, wanting him to get your ass good and red before he fucked you unbridled. The clincher was that he had a nine tails he was spanking you with. He had dipped into spanking the first time he had taken you and you would be lying if you said you did not like it. You had been interested in the powerful man and had seen him take girls from the service before. When he had shown up last time, you had made sure to be in his sights and he had taken the bite. Figuratively and literally. He had left some nice little marks along your shoulder and atop your breasts that had eventually faded. You wanted more and it seemed he did too._

_“Yes, please,” you said coyly._

_“If you keep sounding that cute, I am not going to be able to help myself.”_

_You stuck out your bottom lip and he gave a throat chuckle before swinging his arm back and landing another blow across your cheeks. You made a strangled noise, jolting forward with the hit. Tony’s fingers came to your ass, dipping between your thighs._

_“You like me marking you up?” he asked, his fingers playing. You nodded again. “Bite marks and all?” Another nod and he had had enough foreplay._

_Tony groaned salaciously, his fingers leaving your sex and coming to tear your dress down off your breasts. The bra was gone next, your breasts bouncing free. Your dress was stuck around your middle, leaving your bottom and top half exposed._

_You whimpered, feeling empty._

_“Aww, princess,” Tony mockingly cooed. “Do you want me to fix it?”_

_You breathed, “Yes, sir.”_

_His cock pressed against your entrance. “I have such a desire for you… to inhale every part of you.”_

_“I want you to, sir.”_

_Tony chuckled against your neck before nipping, causing you to whimper at the pinch. “I know, princess. And that’s what I crave. I’m just simply obsessed with you, kitten.”_

<><><>

You woke up to tapping on your face.

Xavier chortled when you startled awake. “Hello, darling,” he crooned.

You slapped his hand away, “Jesus, you creep. Couldn’t you have just gotten out of bed quietly and ordered breakfast?”

“Oh, I did that,” Xavier told you and you scowled, grabbing the blanket to try to yank it over your head. “But I also ordered you some blueberry pancakes!”

At the mention of them, you stilled. Muttering angrily, you threw the blanket back and grabbed your phone, checking the time. It was only 9:30am. You had only been asleep for a few hours at best. When Xavier had picked you up, you had turned your phone back on airplane mode to prevent seeing whatever texts Tony was going to be sending and any calls. You switched it off and surprisingly saw there was only one text from him. He had tried to call a couple of times but he had not left any more voicemails. He was probably testing to see if your phone was back on or not.

**Tony, 4:42am**

_I don’t know what you’re hoping to accomplish from this other than pissing me off._

You sighed as you got out of bed, padding to the bathroom, taking your phone with you.

Xavier called from the bed, “They said less than a half hour!”

“Noted,” you returned coming to the tub and turning it on. You placed your phone on the counter and began getting undressed.

Kicking your feet up, you relaxed back into the tub. It was so warm, and you settled back in further, a smile coming across your face. There was nothing a hot bath could not soothe. You had been bruised up on your ass too many times to not know that.

Your phone rang and you groaned, knowing who it was. You sunk beneath the water, holding your breath. You could not even have one damn bath…

Footsteps echoed into the bathroom and you opened your eyes seeing Xavier peering at your phone on the counter.

You were out of the water in a second, telling him before your ears had even cleared, “Xavier, don’t—”

He had already pressed answer and held the phone up to his ear much to your horror. You could only hear his side of the conversation.

“Hello? Who’s this? Oh, you must be Tony. A friend.”

“Xavier!” you hissed. “Hang the fuck up!”

“Hmm, no. I don’t think you can talk to her. She’s busy.” Xavier paused and then shrugged as if Tony could see him. “I don’t know. She handed me the phone and she left when she saw it was you calling.”

You mouthed, “Too much!”

Xavier ignored you. “I told you she left. She doesn’t want to talk to you. Are you deaf? I already told you that.”

You were leaning halfway out of the tub damn near at this point, your hands gripping the side of the tub. “Too. Much!” you hissed at him.

“Again, I told you. She left. Don’t know where. She was wearing something pretty skimpy though.”

You were crawling out of the bath by this point and Xavier took a few steps back, a playful smile on his face. He had no idea what he was doing. And it was your damn fault by not explaining anything about who Tony was to him before this. All he knew of Tony was that he was a billionaire and your husband. He did not know his mafia ties or the nature of your relationship with him.

“Hmm, apparently I’ve overstayed my welcome. Anyways, if you want to have this convo again, let me know!” Xavier said into the phone, speaking louder with every word practically. As if Tony was trying to yell over him and Xavier was ignoring him. “Bye now!”

A pet peeve of Tony’s was being spoken over. Another was having someone else play with his toy, which was no doubt the thought going through his mind right now because he had no idea who Xavier was. Great.

“Xavier!” you exploded, standing in front of him naked, water dripping onto the floor.

“Yes? And can you put a towel on?” he asked as he placed your phone down on the counter.

You exclaimed, “That was too much! Why didn’t you listen to me and hang up the phone?” You really were worried.

He was unperturbed by your outburst though, shrugging as you snatched a towel and wrapped it around yourself. “As you told me multiple times! And cause it was funny.”

“Do you know what he would do to you if he knew who you were? _No one_ talks to him like that!” You added for good measure. “ _Especially_ when it comes to me.”

“Well, he hasn’t let you see me in over a year!” Xavier pouted. You exhaled sharply. It was true… you only traveled when Tony permitted it. You had not been back home in such a long time. “He deprived me of you. He deserved being left behind. Didn’t you say so?”

“That I did. But next time, let me answer,” you poked him roughly on the nose. To give some insight into your relationship, you told him, “Daddy likes hearing my voice, especially when he’s in the state he’s in. Do you understand me?”

“’Daddy’?” Xavier asked, looking put off.

“Yes, he’s quite good at keeping me in line.” Xavier cocked an eyebrow and then burst out laughing. You shrugged, “Most of the time. I’m usually well behaved for him. He just made me mad.”

“I’m getting some very… dom/sub vibes here.”

“Correct.”

“Hmm, that does shed some light on why you’re so mad about that call then.”

“Yeah, you fuck!” you told him, slapping his arm.

“Well, you’ll just get some spankings.”

“I hope that’s the only thing that happens, you dick,” you snapped, seriously.

“Maybe some orgasm denial for his little… babygirl? Princess?” Xavier grinned broadly when he saw your eyes widen at the name. You slapped his arm again, harder this time, and he laughed, pulling away from you. “Is that what he calls you?”

You huffed as you got back into the tub and admitted, “Maybe.” You leveled him with a glare and said, “I’m serious though. Don’t answer the phone again. He’s already mad at me.”

<><><>

Tony had cracked his phone protector with how hard he had slammed it down on the counter after that little prick – whoever he was – had hung up on him. A million, jealous thoughts were running through his mind. Y/N was off with some other man up in Seattle – he had seen the hotel pending charge this morning when he had woken up from his short sleeping stint. She was pregnant with his goddamn kid for fucks sake, and she had the audacity to sleep with someone else.

That was something he could not abide. This was too far.


	3. Chapter Two

**A little more than a year and a half ago…**

_You giggled, running your finger down the nose of some guy who had grabbed you on your way back to your booth. Tony had taken you to a strip club, dressing you almost as bare as the girls there. You had gotten up to go grab a shot and had been on your way back to the table when a man had turned around in his seat, mistaking you for a dancer. He was not bad looking and he held out three twenties to you, just to touch you and hold you close. You did not see the harm in that._

_Until you were yanked to the side and you stumbled in your high heels._

_“Hey!” you called out as the guy shouted in protest when you were torn from his grasp._

_You looked up seeing Happy as he pulled you along._

_He tossed you into the booth and you glared at him, “That hurt!”_

_“You passing out free shit tonight?” Tony growled in your ear, catching your attention. Happy moved away from the booth again, keeping an eye out around the club._

_You turned to Tony and stuck out your bottom lip. “He gave me money.”_

_“Who are you here with?” Tony asked, his tone tight._

_Giving him an innocent look, you played with the collar on his shirt. “You, daddy.”_

_“That’s goddamn right. The next time that happens you better fucking remember that!”_

_You held up the money to him and said, “Do you want it?”_

_“Oh, princess… you shouldn’t go teasing me like that… waving another man’s money in my face when I already paid for your attention. I don’t respond well to that. It only makes me jealous.”_

_“Then I guess we can just give it back to some of the bitches here,” you said rolling your eyes, slamming the bills on the table. You huffed indignantly and adjusted your skirt, facing away from him now._

_Tony had your arm in a tight grip when he yanked you back to him, causing you to yelp. He pointed in your face, his other hand coming down to grip you under the chin._

_“You listen and you listen good,” Tony growled, his hand tight around your throat. Your noses were practically touching. “I don’t care how many people are in here. You keep acting like a brat, I’m gonna bend you right over my knee and leave your ass stinging. You understand me?” Your lips parted, staring into his eyes. His fingers flexed and you choked. “Understand me, kitten?”_

_You nodded quickly and his fingers relented._

_His fingers caressed your cheeks and he said, “Princess, I know you’re used to a lot of attention. But when I have you with me, you’re with me and me only. You don’t have to want for anything with me. Isn’t that right?”_

_You said, “Right.” Shimmying closer to him again, trying to look as apologetic as possible to further calm him down. “I’m sorry, daddy. Old habits die hard. I can’t help it.”_

_Tony ground his teeth, contemplating what you said. You gave a flirtish smile as his eyes searched your face. He suddenly grabbed at the bills from the table. You watched him wrap one of the bills around his forefinger before he forced your legs apart. You began to protest but he told you to shut your mouth. His finger slipped past your underwear and was at your wet folds. You clenched against the paper and he laughed darkly, “With how wet you are, kitten, you won’t be uncomfortable long.”_

_“Don’t!” you said putting your hand on his shoulder attached to the hand inside you, trying to push him away, thinking of him ruining the bill and wasting the money._

_His free hand wound up in your hair, yanking it back. “You’re worried about a twenty?” He nipped at your ear as his finger delved deeper in your pussy. “This is pennies to me. Honestly, even less. When I have you – and I’m going to from now on – you won’t even turn your head for this. And not only just because you don’t find value in the bill, but because it’s not me asking for your attention. You got that?” You whimpered, trying to buck away from his finger. “You got that? You’re going to make sure you help it?”_

_“Yeah,” you confirmed, giving him pleading eyes._

_He chuckled, removing his hand and when it came back, it was empty of the bill. His fingers fluttered across your folds. As wary as his temper made you, he was right about one thing: you were wet. His dominance set you alight every time and he seemed to want to play now._

_“P---please,” you stammered, pressing back on him now, wanting more contact._

_“Begging for me already? You’re_ pathetic _,” he hissed the word against your ear, and you bit your lip, nodding. He chuckled at your response, loving the degradation you thrived on. His fingers moved deeper, flicking against your clit. “Needy, wanton…”_

_“I want to forget everything but your name, sir.”_

_That sent Tony over the edge. Just like you planned. You had become a weakness of his by submitting to him as you had. His fingers were gone, and he ordered you to follow him because he was taking you to a private room._

<><><>

Xavier stood by as you pulled the money out of the ATM, blocking you from view. You were pulling out a grand and he did not want anyone passing by on the sidewalk to see. You put it safely in your purse and took your card back from the machine. There. If Tony was going to cut off your fun early, you would at least have a backup. In the boutique down the street though, you used your card to buy yourself some sandals and pair of jeans and shirt.

The two of you spent the better part of the late morning and early afternoon walking around the shops nearby the hotel and treating yourselves to small things. Xavier was hesitant to let you buy him something, but you insisted. It felt good being able to buy him something that made him happy. The smile on your friend’s face made it worth it to see him checking himself out in the mirror.

It was getting late in the afternoon, so you told him you were craving pizza. You guys chose on a place nearby that sold by the slice, it was just going to be a little bit of a walk. Xavier told you it would make him feel better after he ate three slices anyway because he had three in mind he wanted to have.

You handed over your card to pay for the slice of pizza and pop you had bought, only to have the cashier tell you it was declined.

You did not think Tony was actually going to do it and you asked them to try again. It was declined for a second time and you snatched it back, apologizing to them for it not working and handing over the twenty you thankfully had in your wallet rather than a hundred for such a small order.

Xavier had rushed back to grab a booth so he was not there to witness the exchange. When you sat at the table though, he immediately knew something was wrong. “What’s wrong?” he asked with his mouth full.

“He did it. He cut my fucking card off!” you snapped, tossing your purse and bags to the side on the inside of the seat to the wall. Xavier’s eyes widened and he slowed his chewing. You let out a frustrated noise, digging your phone out of your bag. He had not texted or anything. Such a power move on his point, making you have to call him. And beg like he said he was going to make you.

You made eye contact with Xavier across the table and sneered, “I don’t _want_ to have to call him.”

“Want me to do it?” Xavier tried to joke. You glared at him and he shrugged, trying to not laugh. “Sorry. Bad timing.”

Throwing your phone down, you picked up your pizza. “I’m at least going to enjoy this and not go into it completely hangry.”

“Probably a wise decision.”

After your food had settled, you took a deep exhale, picking up your phone.

He sounded so goddamn smug when he answered. “Yes?”

“Wh—I don’t know what you want me to say!” you blurted.

“’Sorry’ would be a good place to start,” Tony suggested. You gritted your teeth, anger swelling at the mention of it. Before you could answer, he pressed on. “But we can wait for that later. Your flight is at 7:30pm. You better hurry and get to the airport. Your name is on the ticket and they’ll have it ready for you.”

“How do you expect me to get to the airport if my card is frozen?” you demanded.

“Same way you got to the hotel. Ask that dick you were riding—”

“What? I wasn’t riding any—” People were walking by, trying not to stare at you having a heated conversation on your phone at the table.

“Don’t lie to me!” Tony barked. “Plus, I saw you pulled out a grand this morning. I’m assuming you haven’t found a way to spend it all in this short amount of time.”

“You were the one who started all this—”

“No! You threw a fit because I told you that you couldn’t go to the Maldives!”

“Exactly! You don’t let me do anything without you—”

“Oh, you little—” Tony started to say and then inhaled sharply. “I’m getting sick of this backtalk. Y/N, that card is a privilege and you’ve gone far beyond fucking losing that privilege. So, get your ass to the airport and get on that goddamn plane. This game is over. And you’re flying coach.”

You let out a disgusted scoff and clenched your free hand. “No, you can’t—”

“I already did,” Tony snapped, and his voice dropped, dangerous. “And don’t _you_ fucking tell _me_ what I can’t and can’t do. You got that?”

Huffing, you grated, “Yes.”

“Good. I don’t know where this attitude is coming from, Y/N but it’s going to fucking stop right now,” Tony spat. “I’ll see you later tonight.”

He hung up the phone and your shoulders slumped, defeated. You stared down at your phone, on the edge of tears. What you said was true, or at least what you tried to say again. You never got to do things on your own. He always had to be there, and you had just wanted to go on a trip with one of your girlfriends.

“That went… terribly,” Xavier commented finally, breaking the silence.

“I don’t want to be in coach,” you sniffled.

“You really are spoiled.”

“Shut up, Xavier!” You let out a groan and threw your arms out. “I guess I gotta go to the airport. What even time is it? Also, thanks by the way for talking to him earlier! He for sure thinks I had sex with you!”

“Ew,” Xavier said, making a face, only serving to make you even more upset. “Oh, sweetpea. You are attractive. Just not to me.”

You muttered darkly, “Try telling him that.”

<><><>

As soon as you got to the airport, you marched up to the airline counter. When you were called forward, you gave your information and then asked, “Can I change the time of my flight? Earlier if possible. That’s actually preferable.”

Tony could possibly just wait around for the next flights coming in from Seattle to see if you were on them if it was later.

The attendant scrolled through, “Hmm. It looks like there’s a flight leaving in 25 minutes. And there’s an available seat because of a late cancellation.”

“I’ll take it. What terminal?”

“D gate, same one. But it’s a $75 fee to change it.”

“That’s fine,” you waved him off, pulling out your wallet.

You took a pic of the airport, ready to send it to Tony. At least he would think you were following his stupid directions. Tearfully, you said goodbye to Xavier, forcing a hundred into his hand. He protested and you told him it was for the gas like you promised and for him to get himself dinner or whatever since he was yet again being robbed of time with you. You hated leaving him behind and waved at him right before disappearing down the hall to board the plane. You just wanted to stay for a little bit and were being denied that.

Before you turned your phone off, you texted with yours and Tony’s friend Liam telling him you needed a ride. Thankfully he responded quickly, and you briefly mentioned you would need to stay the night. Liam knew immediately what was going on – he had seen it before and was hesitant but agreed to.

This was just digging yourself a deeper hole but goddamnit, you were going to get a second night away even if it killed you.

<><><>

Tony paced outside the terminal exit as people began filing out. It was going to take longer than normal because of the fact he had purposely put her in coach. Starting her punishment right from the beginning.

The trail of people trickled down until there was no one. She still had not emerged. Happy was watching Tony carefully, sensing the anger beginning to ebb and flow again. The tell tale signs of the vein on his temple with his clenched jaw, his fingers rubbing together as he paced.

Tony approached the flight crew coming out, “Excuse me. Is the plane empty?”

“Yeah,” the stewardness nodded.

“You’re sure? My wife was supposed to be on this flight.”

“Yes, sir,” she told him.

Tony exhaled sharply before turning on his heel and storming back toward where Happy was waiting.

“I’m gonna belt that little bitch,” he growled.

<><><>

“I really shouldn’t be doing this,” Liam muttered taking a left, onto his road shaking his head.

“Yes, you’ve said that plenty of times,” you told him, fixing your lipstick in the mirror now that he was on a smoother road. “It’s just for the night. I’ll leave super early… like 6am.”

“Aren’t you already in trouble? That’s how you got into this mess in the first place.”

“It’s not a mess.”

“It’s always a mess when you two are ‘fighting’. Do you think I’ve forgotten the last time you decided to hole away for the night with you friend? Cassandra? Wasn’t that her name? Anyway, with her after you ran off on him?” Liam asked, shooting you a scathing look.

There was no doubt in your mind he had not forgotten that scene. Tony had shown up at Cassandra’s later that night high as hell after some lines and practically dragged you out of the small get together by your hair. And no one had really done anything because they were afraid to. You had lost your car for a week as punishment.

“He’s got a temper,” you said, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Yeah, I fucking know. I’m his friend too, Y/N. I’ve seen it firsthand. Aren’t you afraid he’s going to divorce you?”

“Doubtful.”

“You’re right,” Liam muttered, shaking his head. “Not with how obsessed he is with you. Maybe he’d rather lock you inside for the rest of your life.”

“That’s more of a possibility. But I would just bat my eyes at him, and he will eventually relent. Plus, I’m a little over a month along,” you admitted, patting your stomach.

Liam looked gob smacked as he pulled into his house, turning the car off. You practically hopped out of the car, ready to just lie down.

“Excuse you. You don’t get to just drop that bit of information and then act like we aren’t going to talk about it!” Liam called after you, following quickly. “Have you thought about this?”

He was unrelenting in his questioning as he led you inside. This conversation was going to take a while.

<><><>

Your phone was ringing, catching both yours and Liam’s attention. He rose his brows expectantly, standing up and walking off to give you some space. He stopped in the kitchen where he could still see and hear you but he was not too close. You sighed, answering it. “Yes, daddy?”

“Where the fuck are you?” Tony practically shouted.

“Lying down on a couch.”

“Y/N, I am not in the goddamn mood for this. I specifically asked you to get on the plane and come home. Why can’t you fucking listen and do what you’re told?”

“I’m in LA,” you said, examining your nails. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Tony’s laugh was wry and short. “You’re just asking for trouble.”

“No, I’m looking to be left alone and you won’t let me even have a couple fucking days to myself!” you retorted. “If you loved me, you would do that.” Liam sucked his teeth at that one and you shot him a look. “I’m home. Back in LA—”

“Where. Are. You?” Every word was enunciated, his tone cutting like a knife.

“On the couch at a friend’s,” you repeated. “I’ll be back home in the morning.”

Tony hung up the phone and you pulled your phone away, staring at it. That was new.

<><><>

“I’m sick of this shit,” Tony snarled, tossing his phone on the seat next to him. Happy eyed him through the rearview mirror warily. He pulled his computer out, to access find my phone on his plan. He had given her all the chances to just come back on her own, but it seemed he was going to have to do it himself, as per usual. His little brat was pushing boundaries she should not be pushing, and she was going to learn that. Once and for all. And so was whoever was helping her.

It was going to have to get physical. It would not be the first time. Just for different reasons this time.

<><><>

**Less than a year and a half ago…**

_“O-oh,” you stammered as a man stepped in your path, blocking you from moving forward._

_“Didn’t you hear me calling out to you, darling?” he asked, peering down his nose at you._

_Of course you had heard his cat calling but you were doing your best to ignore him. You had simply just been taking a walk around the boardwalk and grabbed a candied apple on your way back to the patio where Tony was enjoying drinks with some of his business partners. Their talk had become boring, and you asked if he would mind if you took a walk. At first he had insisted you take his other guard besides Happy with you but you waved it off, saying you were not going far._

_You shrugged, “Could’ve been talking to anyone. There’s a lot of beautiful women here.”_

_“There is, but I was talking to_ you _,” the man said, and you felt movement behind you. You snuck a look over your shoulder, seeing another man had appeared there looking as sinister as the other. People were walking by like nothing was happening out of the ordinary, going about their late evening business. The man in front of you stepped closer, “What’s your name?”_

__

__

_“Cindy,” you lied with ease._

__

__

_“You don’t look like a Cindy,” he chuckled._

__

__

_“Well, that’s my name.”_

__

__

___“You’ve got a nice dress on there, Cindy.”_

_< ><><>_

_Across the way, Tony happened to look over and he sat up slightly seeing that a man was standing in front of Y/N, another standing behind her. Even from here, he could tell by her body language she was uncomfortable. The men were pretty close and looked like they were up to no good._

_“I’m sorry,” Tony said cutting his friend off, holding out his hand. “Hap.” He gestured over to where Y/N was standing. Happy followed his gesture and saw what bug was up Tony’s ass all of a sudden. Tony was already out of the chair before Happy or his other guards could react. “I’ll be right back. Excuse me.”_

_< ><><>_

_“It’s not a dress. It’s a jumpsuit.”_

_The guy laughed again and said, “My apologies. I’m not a fashion guru. Regardless, it looks really nice on you. The floral pattern is a nice touch.”_

_“Is that all?” you asked, keeping your voice even. You were thinking of if you had to slam your candy apple stick into his eye to get away if this got bad._

_The guy behind you let out a low whistle and the man in front of you cocked his head to the side. “Not even a thank you? That’s rude.”_

_“I didn’t need you to tell me, I already knew.”_

_The man looked amused, “Stuck up, aren’t you?” He stepped closer this time and you took a step back before hesitating, remembering the other guy was right there. Leaning in closer, he told you, “You know, I have a solution for stuck up women.”_

_“Leaving them alone and finding someone more agreeable?” you asked, your voice warbling only slightly._

_His hand came up and he traced along your hip up to your waist. You slapped his hand away and he took the opportunity to grasp your wrist, forcing it down by your side._

_“Hey!” you exclaimed. “Let go of me!”_

_That caught a couple people’s attention, but you hardly had time to take notice of them with how quickly the man was to closing the space between you. His nose was inches from yours as he warned you, “If I were you, I would keep quiet.”_

_“My fiancé—” you started to say just as you heard his voice._

_“Something wrong?”_

_Tony was standing there, Happy with the other few guards not far behind. You felt a wave of relief wash over you at the sight of them, but Tony only had eyes for the man holding you. He looked calm and collected to the outside eye, but you could see the twitch in his jaw at the man’s hand on your wrist, holding you so close. You tried to yank your hand away, but the guy held tighter._

_Tony’s smile did not reach his eyes. “I would suggest letting my fiancé go.”_

_“What are you going to do about it,_ old man _?”_

_What an idiot, you thought to yourself seeing Tony’s cruel smile only grow._

_Behind you, you heard the other man stammer before saying, “Um… Ian… I would…do as the man asks.” Tony’s eyes shifted to the other guy, his brow furrowed in confusion at the guy’s inability to speak. You heard the guy take a couple steps forward. “I’m sorry. We didn’t know. That she was with you! Mr. Stark, can I say…I’m such a fan.”_

_He must have noticed the faint glow peeking from the top unbuttoned part of Tony’s shirt and put two and two together._

_In the two men’s hesitation in their realization, you successfully yanked your wrist away and looked down at the marks where his fingers had dug in. The other guards had come closer causing the man behind you to take some steps back, raising his hands up in surrender._

_Tony noticed and said, “Hmm, no. You’re not going anywhere.”_

_“I swear. We didn’t know—”_

_“I don’t care,” Tony cut him off._

_The guy shot his friend in front of you a look before turning and taking off. It only took the other guy a few seconds to follow suit, breezing past you and shoving you out of the way in the process. You fell down on the ground, your apple bouncing away from your grasp._

_“Shit,” you heard Tony snap, and his hands were on you, pulling you to your feet. You hissed feeling pain on your hands where you had caught yourself from your face hitting the cement. They were scraped up, small droplets of blood on your palms. “Fuck. I’m sorry, doll.” You looked to where the guys had run off, seeing the guards were tailing them. “They won’t be walking when they get their hands on them. Trust me. Especially not after that last fuck up.” His men were doing the dirty work of making sure to beat the two guys into a bloody pulp. Tony never dirtied his own hands like that. It was not smart. He brushed at your hands and you winced. “Are you okay?”_

_“My apple,” you complained, spotting it._

_“Are you alright?” Tony repeated with more force._

_You gave a half-hearted shrug. “I guess. I’m glad you were here because that wasn’t going great.”_

_“I could see that,” Tony responded darkly. “Let’s go get you cleaned up. And, Y/N, the next time I suggest taking one of the guys with you, you listen, yeah?”_

_You nodded subserviently, letting him lead you back to the safety of the patio._


	4. Chapter Three

_Tony had left Y/N back at home after leaving the beach. He made sure she was settled back at his mansion, after he had had his face settled between her thighs that is. That was a surefire way to get her to relax and he cherished the taste of her on his tongue, inhaling the scent of her. It had done the trick well enough, and he had encouraged her to take a warm bath. She was confused at where he had to go at the hour, but he had assured her it would not take long, and he would be back before she knew it. She was rattled, he could tell, about the whole ordeal at the boardwalk. But she was acting tough, and he had to admire her resiliency. It was going to make her a good wife and hopefully mother in the future._

_The tunnel he was walking down was dank and had an off smell about it. What he had ordered could not happen on his property, so this was the next best bet. It was secluded, in a seedy part of the city. Cops were around but they were preoccupied with things above ground._

_He was met outside the room by Happy who had arrived before him. “It’s all ready, boss.”_

_“Good,” Tony clipped. “I’m assuming we have a dumpsite already?”_

_“That’s taken care of.”_

_Tony patted Happy’s cheek. “I can always count on you.”_

_He strode past him into the room, the smile falling from his face at the sight. The two men his guards had caught were chained up to the wall. The guys had already been beaten by his men, their faces dripping blood, deep bruises along their abdomens. But they had been kept conscious according to Tony’s instructions. He wanted to deliver the final blows himself personally. Anyone who tried to dare lay hands on Y/N, whisk her away from him… he had bloodthirst on his mind._

_“Remember me?” Tony asked sarcastically, taking off his jacket, tossing it towards one of his men who caught it before it could fall to the ground._

_The men were blabbering, eyes swollen, lips swollen. They just wanted it to end. Tony snickered at the thought. He had an array of tools at his disposal to make sure this would last longer and draw the pain out for them._

_At the end of it, when their hearts had finally stopped, he looked all the look of a serial killer. His t-shirt was blotted with blood, a wicked smile at seeing the work he had done on them, still hearing their pained screams. His fists were bloody. He never touched people like this but since it was for her…_

_She would no doubt notice and fawn over it. Win-win situation for him._

_< ><><>_

_Y/N swam over to Tony at the edge of the pool where he was reclining in a chair. He was watching her closely, thinking of how she had almost been taken from him a week ago and the thought made his stomach twist. He needed to protect her always, keep her safe for not only herself but him._

_She pulled herself up enough out to rest on her elbows, her feet kicking below the water. He liked the suit she had chosen; it flattered her. Not that much did not flatter her. He would be hard pressed to find anything that would make her unattractive to him._

_She pouted, “Are you sure you’re not going to come in?”_

_Tony stuck out his bottom lip, mocking her. “No, baby.”_

_“But why not?”_

_“Because I like watching you.”_

_Her smile was all flavors of seductive, “I thought you liked touching me.”_

_“Cheeky,” Tony chuckled, and she shrugged, looking proud of herself. He brought his vodka to his lips, taking a long swig._

_“I was thinking…” she said catching his attention again. “We could have some fun. If you came to sit on the side of the pool…”_

_Tony chuckled again at her insinuation, his mind picturing her perfect lips around the head of his dick. “Are you insatiable?” She began removing her top and he held out his hand, laughing. “Y/N, darling. Rhodey should be here any moment.” She pouted again, hesitating. “As much as I would love that… those goods are for me, hmm?”_

_“Always,” she returned, straightening herself back out. She whined, “But why are you always having to work?”_

_“It’s not always. Don’t be overdramatic, kitten.”_

_“I can’t help it,” she grumbled._

_Tony pushed his sunglasses down, peering at her over the top of them. “I’ll make it up to you. I bought a new toy.” She brightened at that and he grinned in response. “It’s sure to keep things fresh. Plus… I do owe you a night out, don’t I? Let’s make a date out of it.”_

_“Saddle Peak Lodge?” Tony’s brow furrowed and she shrugged. “I got bored, and I was looking at food places around here.”_

_“Sure. Whatever you want,” Tony said sincerely, taking another drink._

_A song came on and she immediately smiled mischievously at him. “Oh, look, it’s our song.”_

_“Our song?” Tony asked, his lips upturned in a smirk._

_She nodded._

He doesn't mind I have a Las Vegas past  
He doesn't mind I have a L.A. crass way about me  
He loves me, with every beat of his cocaine heart

_“I’m even swimming and you’re watching,” she said, biting her bottom lip before pushing away from the side. She drug her eyes away from him before diving back underneath the water. Tony’s eyes followed her through the water, listening to the lyrics of the song she had deemed theirs. He would chase her all over town, that was for sure._

<><><>

On Tony’s laptop, Y/N’s location of her phone popped up. He saw it was in The Flats and his teeth gritted as he realized where she was.

“That’s Liam’s place,” Tony said out loud, in disbelief.

Liam had been her friend first, even though he was Tony’s employee. Liam was one of the guards at the escort service. And he was one of the highest paid of Tony’s employees there. He was good at what he did and also helped Tony dole out physical prowess on special assignments that needed it. But he had an admittedly soft spot for the girls in the service, Y/N especially when she was still working there. He had seen it himself, Liam making sure she was comfortable and giving her attention. It had made him jealous at first but when he realized Y/N had no interest in him, he had brushed it off. She was oblivious to his adoration, something Tony had actually found amusing when he realized it.

The fact she had decided to hole up with him and that Liam had actually agreed to it… Tony felt a huge flame of betrayal. He had treated Liam well, had he not? Why this backstabbing when it was clear as day Y/N was doing something wrong?

Happy asked from the front seat, “What did you say?”

Tony snapped, closing his laptop roughly, “She’s at Liam’s. That… fucking _prick_. Anything to try to get close to Y/N.” Tony chewed on his bottom lip and grabbed his phone again, his temper flared. He texted furiously. “Looks like someone is going to get a promotion tonight. And I’m losing one of my best because he couldn’t keep his dick in his pants.”

<><><>

**Nine months ago...**

_Tony strolled in from the balcony, adjusting his sleeves. He had gone out for some air, leaving Y/N inside with the other Avengers. He spotted her sitting on one of the couches, Steve nearby. Steve was amused by whatever Y/N had said, his smile wide and her quickly explaining something. He made his way back over, coming to her side just as she finished._

_“Cap,” Tony greeted him._

_“Tony,” Steve returned, still laughing lightly._

_Y/N was all smiles still. “You didn’t tell me Steve was so funny.”_

_“I didn’t know I had to. Rogers is usually the stick in the mud,” Tony quipped._

_“She’s merely amused at my complete inept at cultural references,” Steve said, smiling warmly again in her direction._

_“It’s actually quite embarrassing for him.” Y/N quipped, much to Steve’s amusement. “But we can forgive him. Just like we forgive you for your sarcastic jokes, Tony.” Y/N perked up and said, “You guys don’t have drinks. Let me fix that.”_

_She walked off and Steve leveled Tony with a look. Tony cocked his head, “What? You’re looking at me all self-righteously.”_

_“Is she…?”_

_Tony did not have to work hard at figuring out what Steve was trying to get at. He snorted at Steve’s prude response to her and being unable to outright ask if she was a prostitute. “Was,” Tony corrected. “Actually, worked for my service. She’s shaped up quite nicely, I would dare to say.”_

_Steve nodded in agreement, “She plays the part well. Charming. Polite.”_

_“What gave it away, pray tell?”_

_Steve snorted and said, “Honestly? She’s too pretty for you to be your wife.”_

_“I’ll take that as a compliment.”_

_“You shouldn’t.”_

_The two of them were sharing a laugh as Y/N walked back up._

_“Plus, the service,” Steve said under his breath, seeing she was carrying two glasses for them specifically and none for herself._

_“Quite the whole package,” Tony said in a normal volume and she looked at him expectantly as she held out the glasses to them. Tony merely leaned forward giving her a peck on her forehead. His arm snaked around her waist and brought her to his side. “She’s so well behaved.”_

_“Because that’s the only thing that matters,” Y/N replied teasingly, tapping him on the nose, earning a wide grin in response from him and a kiss._

<><><>

One leg hooked over your opposite knee, you settled back further on the couch cushions. Liam had fallen asleep further down the couch to a movie and you were speaking quietly on the phone to Xavier. “Yeah, I made it home. I just don’t understand—”

You yelped at the sound of the front door being kicked in down the hall. You scrambled, dropping the phone as Liam jumped up, half asleep still. He was looking around wildly and even in his confusion, threw himself in front of you, blocking you from direct line of the hall. You looked over your shoulder frightened, taking in the tall wall of windows.

When the first man walked from the hallway into the wide room, you relaxed, immediately recognizing him. Then reality hit you again and you realized the only reason he would be here. He was one of Tony’s and you knew what was at the end of this, your heart pounding with each one that walked in. The next three you recognized too.

Lastly, Tony came striding in and you exhaled shakily, releasing the breath you did not know you had even been holding in anticipation of him. You had not been on this side of his anger before and the mere sight of him was threatening. In his tailored jacket and slacks, his gleaming watch… he was everything the mob boss you knew put fear into other people’s hearts. He was here on business, not pleasure. His body was completely tense, his eyes focused in on Liam and you standing in the middle of the living room. You swallowed sharply, your resolve wavering under his ferocious gaze, cursing yourself internally for making him _so_ mad.

No one was moving and time seemed suspended. The thing that drew you back to reality was Xavier was still trying to talk to you on the phone on the floor. You swept down to pick it up.

“I’ll call you back. It’s fine. Love you,” you told him quickly, before hanging up and tossing your phone beside you on the ledge. Tony’s jaw set at the last phrase uttered and you had said it without even thinking. It was not abnormal to say it to Xavier but now was definitely not the time. You informed him stiffly, “It’s my _gay_ friend. You know. The one you think I slept with in Seattle? Who is not interested in pussy at all?” Tony was not saying anything, just glaring daggers through you, which further set you on edge. His men were standing at attention and your gaze swept over them before landing on him again. Maybe if you just went without a fight now, it would be okay. You rolled your eyes, trying to keep up the façade that you had not pressed him past his patience and everything was just going to pan out. “God, FINE. I’m coming! You didn’t have to be so dramatic.”

Tony held up a hand, stalling your movement, throwing you off balance. Your feet settled back on the ground, coming to a stop by Liam’s shoulder, waiting for his next movement. His gaze flicked to Liam, who was looking extremely uncomfortable.

“Who called who?” he asked in an eerily calm voice.

“W-what?” Liam stammered.

“Who. Called. Who?”

Liam shot you a look, nervous at being under Tony’s scrutinizing and threatening shadow. You gave him a slight nod and Tony noticed, his jaw clenching at the interaction. At the solidarity. You had a sinking feeling that was a huge misstep.

“She called me.”

“She called you,” Tony said slowly, eyes boring into you now.

There was jealously swimming in his eyes that you had called someone else – another man – instead of him. That had been your intention hadn’t it? To make him jealous. But now that it was coming to fruition, all you felt was dread. He tore his eyes away from you to look back at Liam.

“So, your first instinct wasn’t to, I don’t know, call me?” Tony asked. “Ask me if you should go picking my little, _darling_ wife up from the airport?” Tony took a few steps closer, all swagger in his step. “That didn’t cross your mind, Liam?”

Liam admitted, nervousness apparent, “No, sir. I knew you were fighting.”

“You knew we were fighting.” Tony’s tone was condescending.

“Yes.”

“And what? You were just going to pick her up from the airport, bring her here. And then what?”

“She asked to stay the night. And she said she was going to leave in the morning. Early. 6am I think is the time she told me. So she could go back home to you.”

Tony threw you a taunting look, “Hmm, back to me. Seems like that’s what she’s been avoiding actually.” You opened your mouth, but he cocked his head, the playfulness from seconds ago again. You closed it. Tony directed at Liam, “Who employs you?”

“You, sir.”

“So, you would think it would behoove you to fall back on that relationship rather than catering to the wife. I mean, she’s not the one your indebted to, is she?”

“Tony, I—” you tried to cut in.

“Shut…” Tony said, his eyes not leaving Liam, his finger held up to you stiffly. “Your fucking mouth, Y/N. I’m not talking to you.”

“How many friends of yours have I killed?” Tony deadpanned at Liam. You did not like where this was going.

“Um, zero. I think,” Liam said, sweat visible on his forehead.

Tony narrowed his eyes slightly and looked back at one of his men. “Is that right? I haven’t killed any of the men at the service?” His eyes swept over his personal guards and they all shook their head. Tony’s eyes snapped back to Liam and he looked thoughtful. “Huh. That’s surprising. But…” he closed the space between the two of them and you had to admire that although Liam looked nervous, he did not back away. “Then again, none of them betrayed me like this.”

Before Liam could react, Tony’s arm lashed out and his hand closed in around his neck. Liam winced at Tony’s fingers digging into his windpipe, squeezing tightly. Tony yanked Liam close and hissed into his ear, “I know how you feel about her. I’ve seen it. And the fact you thought you could get her here… get a foot in—”

“That wasn’t it!” Liam interrupted nervously.

“You’re a terrible liar. And I’m sick of people lying to me,” Tony snarled, letting go of Liam roughly, causing him to lose his balance. Tony backed off from Liam and snapped in your direction. “Grab your shit, Y/N.” You faltered, apprehension freezing you to the spot. He suddenly shouted, “ _Now_!”

That got you to jump to action.

As you grabbed your phone and your small bags, you heard movement behind you and whipped around in alarm. You screamed when the first hit was laid across Liam’s face. Tony had stepped back and his men had come forward.

Tony had a vice like grip on your arm, yanking you sideways back towards the hall.

“Tony!” you pleaded panicked, trying to look over your shoulder as he dragged you away at where Liam was surrounded by the four men, punch after punch laying into his face and body.

He stopped, jolting you. He forcibly turned you, so you could look back at the scene in the living room, pointing at it. “This is your fault,” he spat at you. He wrenched you to him, his breath hot on your face. His eyes were wild as he told you, “Next time, think about what you’re doing when you go around trying to piss me off. Because anyone that sees Liam’s face after this is going to do that thinking for you. No one is going to want to help you when you’re being a little brat!” His fingers dug in and you winced. “And your punishment hasn’t even started yet, kitten.”


	5. Chapter Four

_Tony’s office was expansive, but you were in such a small space of it._

_You had just gotten back from your honeymoon and he stopped by the office to grab some paperwork and you had trailed along behind him. As soon as he had closed the door to his office, he had grabbed your hand, forcing it to his crotch. One thing led to another and you found yourself tucked underneath his desk, your mouth wrapped around his balls as he stroked himself, his head thrown back against his chair._

_“Just like that,” Tony panted. “Keep flicking your tongue like that, princess.”_

_There was a sharp knock at the door and the two of you froze. His door opened and your eyes widened at the prospect of being caught in this position. Tony was chill as a cucumber though, both his hands coming up on his desk immediately._

_“Rhodey,” Tony said sounding surprised to see him and for good reason. You had only stopped in, not announcing you were going to be here. You breathed evenly through your nose but the feeling of it made his cock twitch, it brushing your face. He shifted at the even slight contact, hopefully unnoticed._

_“Huh, you are here,” Rhodey said from over by the door. “Maria said she saw you come in. Aren’t you supposed to be on your honeymoon?”_

_“Just got back. Landed the helicopter outside actually.”_

_“Where’s Y/N?”_

_You were not moving, waiting for Rhodey to leave. Tony’s balls were still settled in your mouth as you sat suspended in the lewd act._

_“Uh, went to get something to drink I think. She should be back. Just… stopped in to grab some stuff.”_

_There was a small pause, and you could only imagine the awkwardness exchanged in their looks._

_“You alright?” Rhodey asked uncertainly._

_“Perfect. Why?”_

_Another pause._

_“No reason...” Rhodey said trailing off. “Well, you should finish your vacation. You work too much. Gotta make sure that you’re doting on the missus too.”_

_“Is the single man trying to give me relationship advice about my marriage?” Tony could not help but to quip._

_Rhodey laughed and said, “Jackass. I’ll see you next week. Stay out of the office until then after this, you hear me? You’ll thank me for forcing that and so will Y/N.”_

_“Loud and clear.”_

_When the door closed, you sucked hard. Tony grunted in response and then a strangled laugh left his throat._

_“Good girl. You’re so well trained,” he praised, guiding his dick to your eager mouth._

<><><>

You sat in the back of the car with Tony, your arms crossed tightly across your chest, staring out the window. You were not even trying to hide the tears trailing down your cheeks, thinking of how hurt Liam was in and the aftermath of it. Tony had been angry with you before, Cassandra’s party for one example. And you had both been inebriated which only exacerbated the situation. But him sober though and angry? This was a new experience. You felt a twinge of fear of if he had gotten it out of his system or if he had something else planned. He threatened punishment though, hadn’t he?

He was silent the whole way home, but you could feel the fury. He would not even look at you, sitting as far away as possible.

When Happy pulled into the garage and parked the car, Tony was out of the car quickly. You gathered up your bags before getting out of the car. Tony was striding ahead of you down the garage, not waiting for you.

You caught Happy’s eyes and huffed when he tried to take the bags from you. “I can do it myself, thanks.”

Happy’s hands fell back down to his sides and he looked miffed, but you ignored it, beginning to follow Tony. He stormed inside and was making a beeline for your bedroom. You were already tensing, thinking of the spanking you were going to get. You followed him all the same into the master bedroom and went into your closet to put your bags down.

When you turned back around, you found him looming in the doorway.

He let out a humorless laugh, breaking the silence the two of you had been suspended in. You bit at your cheeks, waiting for him to explode because you had seen him like this before; that manic type laughter.

Tony threw out his arms, “I just don’t get it, baby! I mean, are you really that _fucking_ stupid? You thought taking a plane to another _state_ – let alone city – wasn’t going to piss me off to high heaven? And you hole up in some hotel with some guy like some skank—”

“I didn’t have sex with him!” you interrupted him, offended.

He looked furious at your interjection. “ _Don’t_ interrupt me!” He took steps towards you, hands on his hips. “Why the fuck did he answer your phone?”

“I was in the bath! I was telling him to hang up!”

“Didn’t hear that. Odd.”

“Yeah, because it would sound really suspicious if you could. Like I had something to hide!” you said defensively. “He’s stupid but he’s harmless. He didn’t know it was going to piss you off so much.”

“Sure, nothing to hide. I mean you even said you loved him in front of me.”

“I say that to all my friends. It didn’t mean—"

“And then I tell you to come home,” Tony interrupted you now, his voice rising, and you felt it about to boil over. “And what do you do? You can’t even follow that direction even though everything is perfectly laid out for you. Perfectly! Every little _fucking_ step of the way! All you had to do was _listen_. But no! You have to go and make it difficult for no. good. goddamn. _reason_!”

He bellowed the last, slamming his hand down on one of your dressers, making you flinch back. He was burning holes into you with how intensely he was staring at you and you folded, your eyes downcast, heat coming to your cheeks. You did not like it when he yelled, especially when it was directed at you. You were truly regretting stoking his anger this much.

“Tell me why, Y/N!” Tony continued shouting. “Tell me why you have to push my fucking buttons! Why can’t you just be good?”

“I’m sorry,” you said hoarsely, tears stinging your eyes.

Tony inhaled deeply, exhaling shakily. He turned on his heel suddenly, leaving you alone in the closet. You heard him slam the bedroom door closed as he left.

You stood in silence, not knowing what to do. After a few minutes, you timidly walked out of the closet, finding the bedroom empty. You shuffled to the bed, sitting down tensely, waiting worriedly.

He returned to the bedroom, the buttons undone on his shirt along his chest and at his wrists. You knew it was because he was getting ready to put effort into making sure you learned your lesson and he would need all the range of motion he could get.

“Go,” he ordered you.

You followed his direction without a moment’s hesitation, knowing he wanted you in the room behind his study where all your toys were. The door in the bookcase was already open and you scurried inside, him on your heels.

His next demand came the moment you crossed the threshold, “Strip.”

You did as he asked hearing him close the door behind him. Quickly, you were standing naked before him. He was barely sparing you a glance, not taking the time to acknowledge you and that cut deep.

“The bench,” he ordered tautly.

Dragging your feet only a little at his icy demeanor, your body shook in anticipation. You climbed up onto the restraint bench, feeling the air move beside you as he came to stand by you. You chewed on your bottom lip, your head hanging, staying still as he tightened the restraints around your wrists and then moved down to your calves.

He was still not speaking to you past the curt commands, and you heard him walk off. You did not dare try to lift your head to follow him, keeping yourself curled in as much as you could. You thought worriedly of what whip or paddle he was going to choose to dole out your punishment. You prayed it was not the ball chain because that one would hurt. He had only used that one to stimulate you, but you only thought now of how much that impact would hurt if he used his full strength.

His footfalls met your ears and you twitched, trying to will yourself to not tense up because that was going to make it worse.

The sound cracked through the room and you gasped, your toes curling. There was no massage or build up to get you warmed up this time. He was using the leather slapper, the triple impact increasing the hit. One you knew all too well, whether it be for pleasure or to teach you a lesson. He was able to be close with it too, increasing his precision.

Tony had not asked you to count, so you did not before the second blow hit. You hissed when the third hit and tears stung when the fourth landed directly dead center across your ass. He was leaving small breaks in between but not too long. The next hit lower near your thighs and you choked out a whimper; he had done that on purpose, he knew it hurt. The next was higher and you could hear him breathing heavier. He was putting his back into the hits.

The tenth fell finally and you almost breathed in relief when you heard him walk away from you. Your ass was stinging, and you thought miserably of the bruises that were to show up.

He only gave you a moment’s reprieve. Tony’s hands were at your calves, undoing the restraints and he did the same for your wrists. Changing positions was bittersweet; your muscles stretched but the pain on your backside caused you to wince. Your legs shook as he helped you to your feet and he pulled you along to beside the bed. You thought for a moment he was going to let you lay down and relief began to flood through you, foolishly thinking that it had not been so bad after all. But you saw the pillows on the ground beside the bed and the toy mounted on the ground.

“On your knees,” he said letting go of your arm.

You painfully lowered to the ground, resting your knees on the pillows – something he had thankfully considered, you fleetingly thought.

Reflexively, you began to lower to rest your head on your elbows to release some pressure from your legs and he snapped his fingers at you, “No. Up.”

You did your best to bite back a complaint, sighing pathetically instead. You kept your eyes downcast still, not sending him a challenge with meeting his eyes.

The toy slid in slowly and your fingers flexed on the floor as you adjusted to it. Tony was controlling it, the speed, the depth. It was shallow at first, working you up. He was pacing and you could feel his stare as he watched the silicone go in and out. He had ultimate control of how hard you were going to get impaled and a first row seat to watch. You did your best to stay in the same position that he wanted, trying to be good. This was without restraints, he wanted you to do it on your own, and you wanted him to forgive you.

Tony turned on the vibrator setting suddenly, and you keened at the sensation. It dragged across your clit, sending reverberations through you as the toy continued thrusting in and out. You were growing slick, relaxing into the movement the deeper it plunged. The dull ache was being overpowered by the tightening in your core with every brush against your g-spot. It was getting harder now to not push back into the toy for more stimulation to release and come.

Fidgeting, your breath was becoming short as you felt yourself spiraling towards release.

Tony turned the toy off.

You blinked, feeling sorrow at the quickly dissipating high you had almost reached the apex of.

His breath was hot on your ear, “If you come on this toy, I’ll put you right back up on the bench. You got me?” You nodded and he demanded, “Answer me!”

“Yes, daddy,” you choked out pathetically. “I understand.”

“You better,” he warned, straightening back up. “You’re not coming until it’s on my dick and until you’ve proved you deserve it and earned my forgiveness, you’re not getting me.”

He only gave you a few more moments reprieve before the toy turned back on. You bit at your bottom lip, trying to ignore the sensation in the toy’s movements now that you knew what the stakes were. He was pacing again and you could imagine his glossed over eyes as he watched the toy sliding in past your folds, taking in the redness on your ass that he had put there. Your chest was rising and falling as you moved to try to keep your thoughts anywhere but here.

Tony pushed you right to the edge and when it was getting hard to ignore it, he turned it off again to your immense relief. Your breaths were coming short and heavy, your arms beginning to shake. You just wanted to lay down.

He started it up again and you let out a small cry. Everything was going to be so sore.

The sound of him walking away while the toy was still thrusting, at a slower pace thankfully, drew your attention and you almost turned your head to follow him. You managed to catch yourself at the last second, swallowing sharply and forcing yourself to look back down at the ground. The pressure was building quicker this time with how worked up you already were, and you hoped he was not gone for long. You did not want to come undone and disappoint him. And you sure as hell did not want to be back on the bench.

It felt like forever but logically it had to have been a handful of minutes. The toy was still thrusting steadily, working you gradually towards an orgasm rather than rushing. You could handle this. You could do this. It was going okay.

Until it was not. The dildo increased in speed and you sighed, closing your eyes tight. You heard a creak and you hoped it was him returning.

Another change, it moved deeper. And the vibration.

“Daddy, please,” you whimpered, unable to help yourself.

You knew he could hear you if he was still able to control the toy from where he was. He had not completely abandoned you. Broken, soft cries left your lips as your fingers dug into the floor, willing yourself to try to keep yourself from tumbling.

A gasp of relief exploded from you when the toy turned off. You heard the door open fully again and you sniffled, visibly shaking on your arms now as the toy retracted.

Tony’s shoes appeared in your line of sight and he swooped down, helping you stand. You were weak in the knees, letting him guide you. You mournfully watched the bed disappear from view as he moved you along towards the door back to his study. Where was he taking you now?

Hope blossomed at the sight of the light on in the bathroom down the hall. And your wishes were answered: he had drawn up a warm bath and you almost cried.

“There’s Epsom salt in there,” he told you stiffly.

“Thank you,” you said immediately.

He did not respond and instead put his hand in the water, testing the temperature. “It should be fine now.”

Lowering into the tub, you hissed half in pleasure feeling the warmth and half because of how sore your ass was, touching the bottom of the tub. Slowly, you relaxed, relishing in the tension release that was provided by the salts. Your eyes followed Tony freely now as he walked out of the bathroom.

When he returned, he had a pair of pajamas that he placed on the counter, before shooting you a look.

“Don’t stay in too long. It’s almost 2 in the morning. You need to sleep,” he said sternly. You nodded feebly and his eyes swept over you once before he turned on his heel and left the bathroom again.

<><><>

You woke up with your head buried in your pillow, your arms tucked safely underneath it. You had opted to sleep on your stomach, relieving the ache in your ass. You spotted that Tony’s side of the bed was still empty, which meant he had not come to bed. The bed felt cold without him, even though you were snuggled far underneath the blankets. Maybe he had slept in another room or on the couch. The thought of that only made you feel guilty.

You got out of bed, wincing at having to sit up to stand. Your leg caught as you moved, and you took a moment to stretch as much as you could. You pushed the button next to the window, opening the heavy curtains, letting the sun come in. Squinting against the light, you stared out over the ocean.

A couple of minutes of fresh air might do you some good, you thought sleepily.

Your hand fell onto the balcony door, the handle reading your fingerprint to unlock.

F.R.I.D.A.Y echoed over the speaker, “You are not authorized to open this door, Mrs. Stark.”


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mention of drunk driving, just as a TW  
> ***I am not sure if this is the last part. Leaning towards it

**Five and a half months ago…**

_Tony blinked against the sun as they left the news station. Y/N had facilitated a project, along with others, to bring seniors more fresh produce in their Meals on Wheels local program. She was excited about the project and Tony honestly could not give two shits about it but if it made her happy, he was happy to be there with her. He loved seeing the joyous smile on her face and her enthusiasm talking about it._

_His hand was wrapped tightly around her waist as they walked out towards his car. And his smile only faltered when he spotted a familiar face in the crowd across the street. And a face he did not want to be seeing in public like this. And they were staring directly at him, like they had been waiting for him._

_Tony turned to Y/N and whispered in her ear, “I need to go to the restroom.”_

_“We were just inside,” she jested. “Why didn’t you go then?”_

_“I didn’t have to go then. Here.” He opened the door for her, letting her get in. “I’ll be right back.”_

_To Happy, he whispered, “Fabian.”_

_“What do you want me to do?” Happy asked quietly, keeping his sights on Tony and not being obvious._

_“Stay here with Y/N. I’ll be right back.”_

_“Boss—”_

_“He’s not going to lay a finger on me.” Tony said and Happy looked at him disbelieving. Tony was being overconfident about it and he knew it but he could not accept lowlifes trying to approach him in public like this. “Stay here with her. I’ll be back.”_

_Tony walked away from the car, moving back down the sidewalk. He spotted Fabian moving through it and he smirked to himself. He walked past the news station doors, and down the immediate alley._

_He was waiting when Fabian entered the alley, standing dead center, hands in his pockets. If looks could smite, Fabian would have burned on the spot. “What makes you think you can come up to me in public?”_

_“You haven’t been returning my calls I’ve been leaving!”_

_“Yeah and for good reason. You’re unhinged!”_

_“That wasn’t my—"_

_Tony stepped closer, spitting, “You listen closely, Fabian, I am done with you and your bullshit! You are done. Do you get that? You had your chance and you fucked up. And I cannot be seen in public with you. You know that though. You squeal to anyone and you won’t just have me after you, you’ll have the whole city gunning for you with how many people are tied to it and you will. not. win. If you ever come up to me in public again – especially when I’m out with my wife – I will kill you on the spot.”_

_Tony straightened out his jacket before storming away from the man who was staring at him slack jacked. Tony did not give him a moment to respond before he was around him and striding back down the alley._

_When he got into the car, Y/N was none the wiser._

_She was immediately back into conversation, talking about what good this interview was going to do for the project and thanking him for coming along with her. Tony smiled sweetly, listening intently. His adoration for her wove deeply. He truly had recovered a true gem from the rabble._

<><><>

You stared at the door in bewilderment before touching it again. F.R.I.D.A.Y. repeated, “You are not authorized to open this door, Mrs. Stark.”

“Excuse me?” you word vomited.

“Do you need me to repeat the message, Mrs. Stark?”

You hated how calm F.R.I.D.A.Y sounded.

“Override,” you tried.

“You do not have authorization to do that, Mrs. Stark.”

“Why can’t I go outside?”

“Mr. Stark blocked access at this door.”

You let out a frustrated noise before turning away from the door. You walked to the bedroom door, feeling the ache but you had to know. You walked down the stairs, taking them slowly. You went to the closest patio door, gripping the handle tightly.

“You are not authorized to open this door, Mrs. Stark.”

Breathing heavily through your nose, trying to keep yourself calm, you turned your head eyeing the next patio door.

Her voice was becoming quickly annoying. “You’re not authorized to open this door, Mrs. Stark.”

You took off around the mansion, trying all the doors leading to the outside but you got the same code when it read your fingerprint. You made your way to the front door, the door to the garage, out to the garden. It was all the same message. Your chest was rising and falling rapidly, it sinking in that you were locked inside.

The thought of the kitchen door out to the pool came to you and you moved as quickly as you could there. You stalled seeing Happy standing in there, cutting an apple. He stilled seeing you and you did not miss the sly look he gave you as you moved through the kitchen, past the island where he was standing.

The same goddamn message.

You whipped around and stared at Happy.

“Let me out!” you demanded.

“I can’t override what the boss has inputted into the security system. You know that,” Happy said in passive tone, looking completely indifferent to how worked up you were.

“Where is he?”

“He left earlier.”

“Well, did he happen to mention to you why he was locking me inside?” you exasperated, throwing your hands out at your sides.

Happy sucked at his teeth, leveling you with a serious look. “Y/N, do you really need to be asking me that? Truly?”

You bit your cheeks to avoid shouting at him and forced yourself to turn on your heel and storm out of the room away from him. You made your way back up the stairs, going for your bedroom where your cell was waiting on the bedside table. Snatching it off the table, you pressed Tony’s name.

“Yes, kitten?” he answered calmly.

“Your stupid AI won’t let me out!” you exclaimed.

“Yeah, I programmed that this morning.”

“You…,” you started to argue but then your voice went up a notch, trying to whine. “Daddy, you can’t keep me locked in here!”

“Can’t or shouldn’t? Because it looks like I’m already doing it, so I apparently can,” Tony replied coolly.

“You shouldn’t then!” You added for good measure quickly, “Please!”

Tony’s tone was firm when he told you, “I think I very well should. You crossed a lot of lines and I am not fucking around when I tell you that they were lines that shouldn’t be crossed. You brought this on yourself, Y/N. Maybe if you spent less time throwing tantrums and more time listening to me, you wouldn’t have found yourself here. And hopefully you won’t again. I certainly hope you won’t again. I know you can do better.”

You were quiet, biting back tears. You thought you would be cuddling this morning, everything slowly falling back to normal.

He heard you sniffle and the sound of it elicited a soft sigh from him. “Princess, you can earn my trust back. I’m a reasonable man.”

“I said I was sorry,” you said tearfully.

“Oh, I know you did. And it was heartfelt. And you did so _very_ well last night. I was impressed by you. Truly, baby. But I need to be sure you understand how serious I am that I don’t want you to repeat that. Ever.”

You asked weakly, “When are you coming back?”

“Tonight. I won’t leave you for long. And I’m going to bring you something. But you need to just sit tight. Be good for Happy.”

You did not answer because you were staring out the window, grinding your teeth.

“Princess?”

His voice snapped you back to reality and you got out, “I’ll be good.”

“That’s what I like to hear. By the way, I set up an appointment for you today, last minute. It’s a virtual meeting. Happy knows about it, he’ll help you. OB/GYN. F.R.I.D.A.Y will scan you, the baby, send it to her and she’ll correspond.”

“She’ll correspond with… F.R.I.D.A.Y?” you asked slowly.

“Just this one time. I promise we have a real appointment next week. I’ll be at every one after this and we will do it in person. Cross my heart.”

Your voice was small, “Okay.”

“I’ll see you later. Be good.”

“I will, daddy.”

He hung up and you pulled the phone away from your ear, staring down at it. He was acting weird. He acknowledged what had happened but moved so seamlessly into baby talk and appointments.

How were you going to relax knowing you were stuck in here?

<><><>

**Five months ago…**

_The art show was boring and even more so for the afterpart of it. You had no desire to speak to anyone about it and they were all gathered in the large center room drinking wine and having finger foods. You had excused yourself to go to the bathroom and you removed your underwear, tossing them into the trash bin before leaving to find Tony,_

_Tony was speaking to someone, sitting on a set of small chairs. The sight of you caught his attention and you put your finger to your lips. He only spared you a second’s confused look before looking back at the man. But his gaze found you again quickly, curiosity getting the better of him. Over the man’s shoulder, hidden from the rest of the room by the large plant, you opened the slit in your dress, showing Tony you were not wearing any underwear. He began to smile and hid it by his hand came to his mouth, it balling into a fist as he stared daggers at you. You gave him a wide, tantalizing grin, beginning to walk backwards towards the doorway to the adjacent hallway._

_You left him sitting on the couch, dropping your dress. The hallway was empty, and you walked slowly down it, taking in the art._

_It did not take long for you to hear footsteps behind you, and you looked over your shoulder finding a very hot and bothered Tony coming down towards you. He wasted no time pushing you into the corner at the turn in the hall, his hands snaking up your dress. You turned your head, giving a throaty laugh._

_“Listen here… if you wanna come, you better look at me,” Tony husked._

_“There’s people—”_

_“You started it.”_

_You nipped at his nose and he buried his face into your neck in return. He resumed pressing you into the wall, his fingers slipping in to work you up._

<><><>

**Three months ago…**

_People were outside in the pool, drunk in the summer sun. You though, you were inside, sitting against the wall, pouting. Some of your old escort friends had shown up per request for the guests attending and told you they were planning a trip to Vancouver to do some shopping and ‘go out on the town’ in a few weekends. You had been excited about the prospect, you had not been out like that for a long time. When you had left the group though and leaned over Tony’s shoulder at the poker game to tell him about it, he had waved you off._

_“You’re not going,” had been his exact words._

_Instead of going back to the girls, you had gone inside, not wanting to tell them the bad news. At the inside bar, you had taken a couple of shots and made sure Tony saw you walk by the window. You tossed him a glare as you passed. Him and his stupid open shirt over his dumb swim trunks – that you had specifically picked out earlier this week when you were shopping – could get fucked right now for all you cared._

_It was not too long before Tony appeared in front of you, peering down at you, looking ever piqued. He was not happy you were sulking._

_“You know, you’re really bringing down my mood, princess. Glaring at me like that because I had the audacity to deny you one thing out of millions.”_

_“Then stop looking at me,” you retorted, avoiding his eyes, still staring off out towards the pool party._

_You heard him scoff and he said, “Don’t even try to throw a tantrum right now.”_

_“I’m not. I’m just sitting here.”_

_“Looking like I killed your fucking dog.”_

_You merely shrugged aggressively in response._

_He gestured out towards the patio doors. “You know they’re only going to get in trouble up there. And I don’t want you to get wrapped up in it.”_

_“So, you don’t trust me to be faithful,” you said finally making eye contact with him._

_Tony held up a finger to you and corrected firmly, “That’s not what I said.”_

_“That’s exactly what you’re saying!” you exclaimed, throwing your hands down beside you on the bench. “You don’t trust me!”_

_“Don’t try to make this into something that it’s not. I don’t trust them to keep you out of trouble,” Tony retorted. “You know how they are! You were – are – friends with them for fucks sake!” You opened your mouth to argue and he cut you off. “No, I’m done with this conversation. You know what I meant. I’m sorry that you are upset but there’s a reason I’m saying no to it. Now, either shape up and come back outside or go upstairs if you’re going to just glower at me.”_

_Clenching your jaw, you stood up angrily and stormed off away from him towards the upstairs._

_You decided on a whim to leave, grabbing a swim suit cover and throwing some sandals on. Downstairs you ran into one of Tony’s guys and you stopped because of the way he was staring at you. You had wanted to leave without anyone noticing but seemed like that was not going to be the case._

_His eyes ran over you, taking you in. “You alright?” he asked curiously, his eyes narrowing._

_“Yeah, peachy. Have fun with your dumb poker game,” you spat at him before turning and walking to the front door._

_You got into the car, turning it on angrily. You knew you should not be driving but you just did not want to be at home anymore. And Cassandra’s was not too far away, only twenty five minutes or so. You took off down the driveway, actually smirking of the look on his face when F.R.I.D.A.Y informed Tony you had left whenever he decided to check in on you. That should be awhile because he had been on a winning roll._

<><><>

He did not announce himself and you only realized he was home because F.R.I.D.A.Y came over the speaker in the living room informing you, “Dinner is ready in the kitchen.”

When you walked into the kitchen, he was a complete 180 from the night before. He walked up, giving you a kiss on the forehead, asking then sincerely, “How was your day?”

“Fine…” you said, trailing off, giving him a curious look at his nonchalant demeanor.

He brushed it off, grasping your hand and began to lead you to your plate he had set up on the island next to one for him. “That’s good, kitten. Here. I hope you’re hungry.” He immediately paused and said under his breath, “Fuck. Hold on.”

Tony walked off to the pantry and your eyes wandered to the counter. You looked down at the plate and saw it was the dish from your favorite date night restaurant. He did that on purpose, you thought immediately. To remind you he remembered things you liked. To get you something that you did like. It was like an apology, extending an olive branch. This is how he knew how to apologize, with gifts.

You waited patiently until he came back with a long lighter. He smiled at you, lighting the small candle on the counter in between your plates. “Just like at the restaurant.”

A smile tugged at the corner of your mouth at the small touch.

“Sorry, it’s just sparkling cider,” he told you, gesturing at the glass in front of your plate. He held up his bourbon and took a swift drink.

“It’s fine, thanks,” you said, picking up your fork and taking a bite. You savored the taste, chewing slowly.

Silence fell over the table and the two of you ate, both staring down at your plates as you ate. There was something hanging in the air between you and you just wanted to know what.

You got your answer soon enough. Tony’s sigh was heavy as he dropped his fork to his plate. “You know… I do have to apologize.”

That caught your attention.

“I hate doing it. You know I do,” he said, giving a little nervous laugh. “Admitting I’m wrong. Goes against everything in my genes. But… I could—should have done better with aftercare. The bath was bare minimum. I know you need more. We talked about it. And I… I lost my temper. And that’s not fair of me when I’m in the position I am in.”

He had your rapt attention, you tracking his every word. What he said was not untrue – you two had had a conversation about aftercare, especially when it came to punishments. He seemed genuine in his apology.

Tony made eye contact with you, grasping your hand. “In the future, especially during your pregnancy—” He cut off. “And I looked at the report. Everything seems to be okay?” You nodded and he nodded in return, “Good. Good… I need to be more careful. I need to do better. So… I’m sorry.”

You chewed your lip, taking what he said in. He was waiting for you to respond, to say anything, his eyes desperately searching yours.

“I accept your apology,” you told him.

Tony was pleased, his frame relaxing immediately at your forgiveness. Your hand was brought to his lips for a quick kiss. “You’re good. So good.” He stepped closer, and his free hand came to the side of your face, looking into your eyes deeply. “So, after dinner… maybe I can lotion you down?”

“The raspberry shea?”

“Yes, of course. Whatever you want.”

Three words he always said but did not seem to follow through on.


End file.
